La vida de un ser sin alma
by andy'hina
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, esposo de Sakura Haruno, padre de una niña, enamorado de la mujer de su mejor amigo. Hinata Hyuuga
1. Introducción

Aquí estoy yo como siempre, observándola entrenar, viendo su cabello azulado, su piel blanca, sus ojos de luna, ni con todo el sudor se ve desalineada, simplemente hermosa, no recuerdo cuando yo sasuke uchiha empecé a sentirme tan estúpido por alguien tan simple como ella, lo peor de todo es que es la mujer de mi mejor amigo y yo tengo esposa e hija.

Si he de decir que he cambiado desde que termino la guerra, si he cambiado, lo admito, no soy el mismo desde que la conocí, desde nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez en la cama, si no me creían que Hinata Hyuuga era una mujerzuela ahora pueden creérselo porque jugo vilmente conmigo y ahora tengo que vivir por siempre sintiéndome tan idiota por ella, tan inútil por no poder dejar mi orgullo a un lado y decirle que la quería, la quería como mi mujer, como la madre de mis hijos, ahora ya no puedo hacer nada y solo limitarme a observarla.

Recuerdo el día que la guerra acabo, el regreso tan silencioso a casa, las lagrimas derramadas en el camino, porque si dijera que todo fue felicidad cuando ganamos la batalla estaría mintiendo, si dijera que cuando naruto y yo nos quedamos sin un brazo y la gente se acerco a preguntarme como iba les mentiría también, nadie se acerco y no es que quisiera que vinieran porque los mandaría a la mierda, de hecho fue lo mejor, Sakura estaba siempre junto a mí al igual que naruto y Kakashi.

**Ano… Uchiha san se encuentra bien? **Dijo cierta pelinegra con la mirada preocupada -**puedo ver que el vendaje de su muñón se está cayendo y sakura san no se encuentra, se lo puedo poner yo si no le molesta**- me le quede viendo con la mirada más fría que pude haber dado, me miro con vergüenza y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y disculparse cuando acepte antes de que se vaya, sinceramente no sabia como demonios vendarme el brazo y no quería una complicación mas a mi vida, me dio una sonrisa llena de felicidad, saco un par de vendas, nos sentamos junto a mi tienda de campaña y se puso a vendarme. Yo solo la miraba, nunca había conocido a alguien con una mirada tan extraña como ella.

Tengo pocas memorias junto a ella en mis misiones como ninja, elimine todos los recuerdos que tenia respecto a esas épocas de gennin en Konoha… Hinata Hyuuga, la prima de Neji el "genio" de su clan, la heredera no querida de la familia principal, la que fue derrotada por su hermana menor. Se su historia mas no recuerdo si alguna vez cruce un par de palabras con la hyuuga.

**Hey dobe! Como estas?... Ohayo Hinata chan!- **de repente apareció el ninja mas idiota de todos los tiempos- **Que te paso sasuke? No se puede dejarte dos minutos porque comienzas con tus problemas, Sakura chan esta con los otros heridos de batalla, Hina chan no tienes que ayudarlo ttebayo que lo haga el solo- **dijo naruto sonriéndolo de manera extraña, como nervioso- **Oh no te preocupes naruto kun ya mero termino- **y fue allí donde descubrí otra mirada suya, miraba a naruto como un dios, se le notaba en el brillo de sus ojos, se veía tan idiota.

Cruzaron un par de miradas, con las caras sonrojadas, naruto dijo que tenía que ayudar a kakashi en no se qué cosas y se fue corriendo, hinata solo se le quedo viendo embelesada.

**Hey Hyuuga ya acabaste?- **dije mirándola impacientemente- **Oh gomen gomen si uchiha san ya termine, se siente bien? Necesita ayuda con algo?-** menciono la ojiblanca viéndolo directamente a los ojos- sasuke negó con la cabeza, se levanto y se fue.

No se si era mi imaginación pero el dobe se veía mas extraño de lo usual junto aquella chica, se sentía en seguida como el clima cambiaba, me daba asco, no quería meterme en los asuntos de ese idiota.

Senti que la chica seguía caminando detrás de mi, voltee a verla y ella desvio la mirada sonrojada, era muy extraña, no se porque me estaba persiguiendo si al parecer no era otra de mis ridículas fans, me acerque a ella y le pregunte que le pasaba, ella dijo que le preocupaba dejarme solo, y me lo dijo tartamudeando y yo ya me estaba hartando, le dije que haga lo que quiera asi que segui caminando hasta que llegue a un lago en donde me sente a meditar un rato.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, lo de itachi ya lo había superado, era mi hermano y todas sus decisiones me llevaron a donde estoy, solo tenia que seguir adelante como el último gran uchiha que soy.

Esa chica se sentó detrás de mi, me estaba comenzando a fastidiar así que me voltee a verla para pedirle que se largara y me dejara solo, fue cuando volví a ver otra mirada extraña en ella, llena de tristeza y soledad. Se parecía en cierto modo a mi. **Que te ocurre?- **la mire, era tan extraña,** Discúlpeme Uchiha san! Si le molesto me puedo ir… pensé que quería compañía en que naruto kun y sakura chan están ocupados** -dijo llena de arrepentimiento- **Pregunte que, que te ocurría por la mirada que tenias, no porque estas junto a mi – **a decir verdad no se porque carajos le dije eso, pero quería saber el motivo de su mirada- **Mi primo murió en batalla y en momentos así de verdad lo extraño, el era todo para mi- **me dijo sin ninguna duda en sus palabras, ningún tipo de tartamudeos, solo se le veía melancólica, le mencione que la gente moría todo el tiempo y que él no sería el único que perdería, si lo sé no soy bueno con las palabras pero no quería confortarle tampoco.

Solo me sonrió y volteo a ver el cielo otra vez, y yo a un lado haciendo lo mismo, no sé porque su compañía no me desagradaba, hasta se me olvidaba que se encontraba conmigo. Decidí que era hora de levantarme e irme a dormir, cuando vio que me paraba ella hizo lo mismo y solo me siguió.

**¿Por qué no has dejado de seguirme en todo el día?**- le pregunte más que molesto, interesado por saberlo, no éramos amigos ni nada parecido- **No quiero que naruto kun este preocupado por usted**- y con esto entendí lo importante que era naruto para ella, yo solo seguí caminando y yendo a dormir, ella vio que entre a mi tienda y se fue a otro lado, supongo que a la suya.

Más tarde entro naruto a la tienda junto a sakura y kakashi, yo no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Esa fue la primera vez que hable con ella, hasta que me la volví a encontrar en Konoha semanas después en una fiesta para celebrar el "Nuevo renacimiento de Konoha" una idea estúpida dada por naruto "el dobe" Uzumaki, a la que el nuevo hokage Kakashi acepto gustoso.

Esa también sería la primera vez en que mi futuro seria dañado.

Hola! Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, déjenme reviews, cualquier tipo de critica es bien aceptada. Es mi primera historia denme ánimos!


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Todo Konoha se encontraba en la fiesta, ninjas y kunoichis de diferentes rangos con trajes y vestidos de gala, la fiesta se dio en el terreno de los Hyuuga, debido a sus enormes jardines para que asi pudieran ir todos. Un grupo de kunoichis destacaba entre todos, una de pelo rosado con un vestido corto que combinaba a la perfeccion con sus ojos verdes, era muy ajustado y delineaba bien sus curvas, a su lado una de cabellos dorados con un vestido morado largo entallado y la espalda totalmente descubierta, mostrando su silueta, la otra tenia el cabello amarrado en dos largas coletas, un vestido rojo corto, asentado solo en el pecho y suelto hasta las rodillas, luciendo realmente encantadora, todas con zapatillas de tacon alto y maquilladas.

La que quedaba era la kunoichi que mas resaltaba entre todas, no por el hecho de ser más bella, si no que acostumbra andar con ropas demasiado grandes y holgadas asi que ningún hombre en konoha la notaba, pero esa noche fue todo lo contrario, el patriarca de los Hyuuga le dijo seriamente a su hija que, como ser los anfitriones de tal gran celebración, tenían que lucir entre todos.

Hinata Hyuuga tenía un vestido largo azul marino, escotado luciendo su enorme busto, pegado a la cintura y suelto hasta sus pies, parecía hecho a su medida, perfecto para ella, combinaba con su piel tan blanca y sus ojos perlados, llevaba el cabello suelto con algunas hondas que su hermana Hanabi le había hecho a último momento con la tenaza, su maquillaje no era excesivo: rimmel, rumor en las mejillas y un brillo rosa en sus labios. Se veía como una princesa, como toda una Hyuuga.

**Hinata! De verdad te luciste hoy, todo hombre en la fiesta no deja de mirarte, te ves fantástica- **decía mientras abrazaba a hinata- **M-muchas gracias ino chan, no creen que es mucho? Mi padre no me dejo usar algo menos revelador- **dijo mirando a todos lados para que no la escucharan, con las mejillas sonrojadas- **No hina chan esto va perfecto para ti, apuesto a que naruto kun caerá a tus pies al verte- **sakura decía mientras reía con las demás, todas parecían estar de acuerdo.

Afuera de la fiesta se encontraba un rubio y un pelinegro, discutiendo acerca de si entrar o no, al parecer naruto lo durmió con una bebida y despertó justo a las afueras de la fiesta, antes de poder meterlo.

**No pienso ir naruto, ya te lo había dicho! No puedo creer que hiciste todo esto, ni siquiera quiero preguntarte como me pudiste cambiar la ropa, porque te mato a golpes- **decía sasuke mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a cierta persona que tenia sus manos en sus pies a rastras

**Nee por favor sasuke! Necesito que me acompañes… No quiero ir solo! Además es un buen momento para que empieces a socializar con todos, es decir ya llevas tres semanas en la aldea y no te he visto hablar con alguien que no sea yo, kakashi o sakura chan! Vamos ttebayo! Veras que estará super genial y te divertiras y…- **Naruto dejo de hablar cuando sintió una patada en su cara, pero eso no lo detendría, lo llevaría o dejaría de llamarse Naruto Uzumaki próximo Hokage de Konoha ttebayo!

**Hmph… esta bien dobe, pero solo un rato y me largo**- de cualquier forma naruto jamás se daría por vencido y no quería pasar toda la noche con el dobe a sus pies- **Genial! Vamos que ya se nos hizo tarde sasuke, y a los Hyuuga no les gusta la impuntualidad**

Ambos por fin entraron, todos ya se encontraban allí, Naruto vio a lo lejos que se encontraban Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Lee, todos con traje y copas en las manos, ambos se acercaron a saludar y tomaron una copa de los meseros que rondaban con charolas llenos de ellos.

**Hey naruto, ya viste a hinata? Te aseguro que te gustara lo que ves**- Kiba decía con sorna mientras le golpeaba el brazo con el codo- **A que te refieres kiba? No he visto a ninguna de las kunoichis además- **el rubio mencionaba con las mejillas sonrojadas- **Y yo que tu mejor la voy a ver naruto, he notaba como varios se han acercado a ella a invitarle una copa y hacerle platica- **Shino dijo sin ningún toque de malicia en su comentario, para el era solo un comentario nada mas.

Naruto al escuchar aquellas palabras, no dudo mas, algo en el de verdad quería ver a hinata, desde su declaración y la gran guerra ninja algo había cambiado hacia ella, y saber que otros hombres iban a verla de verdad le molestaba sin saber el porque, agarro del brazo a sasuke, junto con otra copa y lo jalo para buscar a hinata donde sea que este.

**Dobe suéltame! A mi no me metas en tus estúpidos asuntos de celos, yo me voy en media hora y no me importa lo que digas ni hagas**

Pero el rubio jamás lo escucho, estaba muy concentrado buscando su chakra para poder localizarla, hasta que la encontró, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata se encontraban junto al bar bebiendo y riendo, al parecer a todas se les había subido un poco de mas el alcohol.

**-Hey chicas, ya vieron quien se acerca-** susurro tenten viendo a sakura y hinata pícaramente

Un rubio y un pelinegro se acercaban a paso veloz, ambos se veian realmente apuestos, pero por supuesto que si, eran los solteros mas codiciados de Konoha

Naruto se acerco y vio a Hinata, Hinata le regreso la mirada, el rubio no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía decir una palabra, al llegar y verla, tan hermosa, se quedo como piedra, perplejo, se había concentrado tanto en buscarla que no pensó en que decirle o como saludarla, Hinata estaba en las mismas, pero ella a punto de desmayarse. Sasuke al notarlo tuvo que intervenir y ayudar al idiota que tenía como amigo.

**Hola Hyuuga, sakura, ino, tenten- **Sasuke saludo a cada una de ellas, con un porte de dios griego, se veía muy formal y elegante, naruto al fin pudo reaccionar y saludos igualmente a todas, no sin antes agarrar otra copa del bar, al parecer naruto estaba casi por llegar a su limite, el sake era algo que no cualquier idiota que solo come ramen y agua pudiera tolerar

-**Nee hina chan, te ves increíble ttebayo!-** dijo naruto casi gritando-**es decir, amm, no se hinata, eres increíble ttebayo! Tenía muchas ganas de verte y realmente estas increíble ttebayo! Yo no sé qué decirte… la gente como tu me gusta muchísimo-**

Fue en ese momento que todos entendieron que naruto ebrio no tiene un candado en la boca, lo primero que pensaba lo decía, y para hinata, alguien tan tímida y reservadada, era evitable estar al borde del desmayo

**Naruto baka!-** Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza- **Vente para aca, esto se te tiene que bajar!- **Sakura lo empujo lejos de todas ellas, tomo demasiado rápido el ultimo vaso de sake que tenía en la mano y lo asentó en la mesa- **Chicas las dejo, sasuke kun no te preocupes yo me encargo de naruto, síguete divirtiendo- **y asi sakura sonrojada se llevo a naruto dentro de la casa, en unos pasillos donde no se encontraba nadie y así poder tranquilizarlo un poco

**Hmph… mejor me voy, nos vemos- **Se despidió sasuke, porfin se había podido quitar un peso de encima y regresaría a su habitación a tal ves dormir un poco mas y darse un buen baño, le daba escalofríos aun de solo pensar que el idiota lo desvistió. Ya estaba sasuke a punto de salir cuando escucho a alguien a lo lejos llamarle

La hyuuga se encontraba detrás de el, agitada de tanto correr intentando decirle algo, fue en ese momento cuando sasuke pudo observarla, Naruto tenia razón se veía increíble, y para el, un Uchiha que podía tener a cualquier mujer comiendo de la palma de su mano era mucho decir, Hinata sin duda era bella, ya entendía el porqué de su ropa, tenía un cuerpo sin igual, Sasuke se abofeteo mentalmente al pensar eso de ella y fijo su concentración en lo que intentaba decirle

**Uchiha san! Sakura me mando a llamarte, llevo como 20 minutos buscándolo- **Hinata intentaba hablar mientras recuperaba el aliento- **Naruto kun le dijo que él había guardado las llaves de su apartamento en su chaleco y que no lo podía llevar a su casa sin él, d-disculpe las molestias- **Sasuke reviso su chaleco y vio que tenía razón, el muy idiota había guardado sus llaves en mi bolsillo- **Esta bien Hyuuga te acompaño, busquemos a ese idiota.**

Hinata se encontraba de verdad avergonzada, Sasuke parecía enojado y de verdad quería irse, asi que activo su Byakugan rápidamente y los localizo, ya no andaban en los pasillos si no en una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión.

**Uchiha san ya los encontré! Sigame- **Sasuke fue corriendo tras de ella, podía ver en hinata la preocupación que tenia por el dobe, ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos mucho antes de que los rumores de su tan hablada declaración de amor y sus animos en todas las batallas a naruto, puesto que, ese día mientras ella le vendaba el muñon, que ahora era un brazo gracias a Tsunada y Sakura, podía mirar el cambio que tenia su mirada al verlo.

**Nee Sakura chan! Porfin encontré a S-sasu-** Hinata callo, solo callo, no podía ser lo que estaba viendo, no podía creerlo, a sus ojos, naruto y sakura se besaban desesperadamente, naruto la tenia acorralada en la pared y sakura se prestaba a la situación, no sabia que hacer, al parecer ninguno notaba que ellos se encontraban allí, Sasuke en ese momento no supo el porque de lo que hizo.

Jalo a Hinata de la mano, la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo al recinto Uchiha, Hinata se encontraba en pedazos, lloraba a gritos, no le importo que Sasuke la estuviera cargando, no le importo a donde iban, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de ambos, besándose, sus manos temblaban y se aferraban al pecho del uchiha, necesitaba que alguien la despertara de tal horrible pesadilla, no podía creerlo, no sabía que hacer, quería dejar de llorar de esa forma tan lamentable pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Sasuke en todos sus años de vida jamás había visto a una mujer en esa situación, su instinto lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo, no sabía porque pero sintió que debía de sacarla, y ahora que la tenia recostada en el mueble de su sala, aun en sus brazos, porque a pesar de que le dijo que la iba a dejar sola un momento ella no despego sus manos de su ropa, así que solo se sentó y la dejo, no dijo nada no porque no quisiera si no que no sabía que decir, ni hacer, el no era bueno para estas cosas, es decir, era una estupidez después de todo.

Pasaron treinta minutos de llantos incontrolables, ni siquiera a sus víctimas había visto llorar de tal manera, fue entonces que todo cambio, no supo porque, no supo porque no la detuvo, ella quito su cara del pecho del uchiha, sasuke la vio, ambos cruzaron miradas, y fue cuando sintió como sus labios probaban otros, Hinata lo beso, y eso fue solo el comienzo.

_Hey Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review, de verdad, sigan dejándome muchos jajajaa! Por cierto esto no es un SasuhinaNaru, porque simplemente es una batalla donde por la descripción de la historia se ve al ganador, esta historia ira avanzando y me iran entendiendo. Por favor acepto reviews de cualquier tipo! Muchas gracias y espero que les este gustando._


End file.
